Historia
by Kira97
Summary: Aang no sabe que historia contarle a sus hijos para que se vayan a dormir... One-shot. Kataang.


Aló! :3 Quiero escribir este one-shot basado en la canción "Historia", de Ricardo Arjona.

Aang no sabe que historia contarle a sus hijos para que se vayan a dormir...(Solo quiero escribir un poco acerca de el amor de estos dos...) Espero que la disfrutes.

Avatar: el último maestro del aire no me pertenece.

Edades:

Bumi- 9

Kya-7

Tenzin-4

Avatar el último ,maestro del aire no me pertenece.

-o-o

=Historia=

Ahorrábamos toda la semana para ir al cine...

El regalo de cumpleaños siempre era un chocolate...

Eramos mitad valientes mitad inocentes...

Eramos hombre y mujer mitad adolescentes...

Eramos...

-¡Esa ya nos la sabemos!...- Exclamó Bumi, dejándose caer sobre su cama.

Aang tomó asiento frente a él en la cama de al lado; dejó salir un suspiro antes de intercambiar miradas con sus esposa quien solo alzó los hombros mientras se recargaba en el mural de la puerta.

-¿Entonces cual quieren que les cuente?- Preguntó Aang.

Kya, quien había encontrado comodidad en el pequeño cojín sobre el suelo alzó la mano.

-Tengo hambre...-Dijo debilitando la sonrisa de su padre.

-Pero si acabas de cenar...- Dijo Aang mirando a su pequeña que, aunque apenas tuviera siete años; era evidente que había heredado el apetito de su Tío.

Katara dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

-¿Que les parece si voy por algunos bocadillos en lo que eligen la historia de esta noche?- Sugirió la maestra-agua.

Una mirada de ligera súplica se formó sobre el rostro de Aang. Katara solo le sonrió ates de partir a la cocina.

Aang dejó salir un suspiro; de repente sintió como alguien tiraba de su camisa. Giró su cabeza para encontrarse al pequeño Tenzin tratando de captar su atención.

-Papi...¿como se conocieron tú y mami?- Preguntó, curiosidad bailando entre el brillo de sus ojos.

Aang esbozó una sonrisa inconscientemente.

-Pues verás...-Dijo cargándolo de la cintura antes de sentarlo en una de sus piernas.- Fue hace muchos años, en la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Ésto captó la atención de Bumi, quien lentamente se sentó sobre su cama.

-¿Como?- Preguntó Kya, inclinándose hacia su padre.

-Bueno...- Comenzó Aang.- Les contaré la otra parte de la historia algún día, ¿de acuerdo?

Los tres niños asintieron, en sus rostros se podía ver la curiosidad junto con aquella pizca deintriga.

Aang dejó salir una risita.

-Yo tenía doce años el día en el que desperté en sus brazos...-Dijo antes de cerrar los ojos por unos segundos. Respiró profundamente.

Katara estaba por entrar al cuarto con un plato lleno de pequeños sándwiches cuando escuchó la voz de su esposo.

-Les mentiría si les dijera que fue amor a primera vista...-Dijo mirando a sus hijos, quienes le observaban confundidos.

Katara se detuvo en seco y se quedó detrás de la pared para escuchar el resto.

-¿Quieres decir que no te gustó desde que la viste?- Preguntó un sorprendido Bumi. Él había sido testigo de la forma en la que Aang miraba a Katara y cómo siempre estaban ahí el uno para el otro. Él mismo junto con sus hermanos eran prueba del amor que ambos compartían.

Aang negó con la cabeza, y Katara lo notó...

La joven maestra-agua sintió un ligero peso albergarse en su corazón. En eso una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Fue mejor que eso...-Dijo Aang antes de dejar salir un suspiro.

Los pequeños intercambiaron miradas.

-Ella logró hallar la forma para enamorarme cada vez más conforme los días pasaban...-Dijo, un leve color carmín formándose en sus mejillas.

Kya entrelazó los dedos de sus manitas para luego acercarlos a su mejilla. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Aang dirigió su mirada a la entrada de la habitación.

-Puedes entrar, amorcito...-Dijo con una sonrisa.

El corazón de Katara se congeló y una pequeña sonrisa cruzó por sus labios al mismo tiempo en que entraba lentamente al cuarto. Desvió tímidamente la mirada de su esposo antes de sentarse al lado de él y darle el plato a su hija.

Los tres niños se sentaron en el suelo y comenzaron a comer poco a poco, el brazo de Aang encontró la cintura de Katara mientras ella recargaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo arrugábamos sábanas...

Y una de tantas veces te me hiciste mujer...

Eramos toda aquello que se puede soñar...

Eramos todo aquello que es tan difícil lograr...

Eramos...

La pareja pasó cerca de dos horas sacándole jugo a sus viejas anécdotas y aventuras antes que que sus pequeños quedaran satisfechos.

* * *

Aang se encontraba lavando los platos sabiendo que en su cama ya lo esperaba su esposa, la misma chica que lo había salvado de aquel ice-berg, la misma que con sus encantos, logró apoderarse de su corazón y la misma que hoy le había conquistado más que nunca.

Su mirada se clavó en la bella vista que la ventana le obsequiaba, hacía tiempo que extrañaba estar con su familia y poder apreciar el paisaje nocturno de Ciudad República. una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios mientras cerraba la llave del agua.

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió lentamente para encontrar a aquella bella figura bañada en la luz de la luna.

Se metió en la cama lentamente...y ella lo notó...

Aang deslizó la mano por su cintura, acercándola a él; ella se dio media vuelta lentamente, sus manos encontrándose detrás de su cuello.

Katara plantó un beso sobre su nariz antes de sentir los suaves labios presionar los suyos, le tomó por sorpresa pero aún así no le importó; le gustan las sorpresas...

Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que el silencio se quebrantó...

-Es gracioso, ¿no lo crees?- Susurró Katara.

-¿A que te refieres?- Respondió confundido, sus ojos aún cerrados.

-Nuestra historia...

Una risita escapó de los labios de Aang.

-Si que lo es...- Murmuró.- ¿Y sabes que es más gracioso?...

-¿Qué?

-Que no quisiera compartirla con nadie más...

Katara abrió los ojos lentamente, dejó que su sonrisa se dibujara sola al sentir los brazos de él acercarla a su pecho.

-Yo tampoco...- Susurró.

Los tiempos estaban cambiando y ambos lo sabían, sin embargo su amor logró superar una guerra, lo que prueba que esto...ellos...son más que solo "historia antigua".

-o-o

Gueno...¿de donde salió todo eso?

Es que me puse a ver el primer capítulo de Korra (Libro 1) Y de verdad me dolió cuando Lin dijo que el que su madre y Aang salvaran al mundo era "historia antigua"...

Bueno...ya lo saque, espero que lo hayas disfrutado :3

Ciao!

Gracias por leer.


End file.
